Helene Tennyson
Helene Tennyson is a hero in Get Animated. She first appeared in Adventure Awaits. She is a Human from the planet Ourbista. Appearance Long somewhat messy warm chocolate brown hair that flows just above halfway down her back, green eyes, fair complexion and skin tone. She wears a white dress with short sleeves that has a green hood attached to the said dress. Her shoes are white with green sole and strap which semi resembles Gwen's original when she was 10-11. There is a belt with a green round solid buckle, along with a green hair clip to keep her hair in place and out of her eyes. In other timelines and dimensions her hairstyle will change, along with few modifications to the general outfit, including the main color that will typically match the eyes. Personality A creative personality and with a hunger for knowledge, which lets her think outside the box. She is also very energetic which sometimes gets on her sister's nerves. At the same time, she is kind-hearted, looking for the good in everyone and trying to help them shine brighter than the stars. She does have a dark persona when it comes to harming her little sister, she will get kind of crazy and lose her temper. In most other timelines and Dimensions she has the same general personality. Powers and Abilities On the planet Ourbista, she is claimed as the smartest person around, along with brains she has a knack for art as well, drawing all the traveling Aliens that come by or sketching the local life on the planet with many details. She can access mana but not manifest it into any usable state as a regular Anodite could. A special ability that she has with her sister is combining energies and sort of merging in a way or taking on an inverted color scheme as a temporary side effect. They got this later on in the series. Possesses the Omnitrix 3.0 (or 4.0) of which she dubbed the Creatorix for, which it can in the proper hands be the most powerful tool in existence. With the power to create and be creative anything is possible with it, at least till it times out for advance features or runs out of power from basic features unless it's used as a flashlight or a normal time-telling watch. Weaknesses She does have somewhat poor vision but can still see without glasses just not as well with them. Things get a bit blurry but nothing major. Her biggest faults are she can be too trusting in others and always trying to give them a second chance even if it's been like 10 or more chances already. She is acceptable to many rare illnesses especial old Galvan illnesses due to being so smart and part Galvan despite the diluted heritage. Biography She can remember very little of anything before Ourbista, but she knows that it was more populated and had a lot more color to it in comparison. She always been such an artist and genius amongst many that she meets. Her lifestyle on Ourbista was rough and the visits from Gwendolyn was many but not often. When she and Emilia met Alra, that is when everything changed and the two left the planet with her, and to go to the Earth and be amongst there own kind. Relationships Family: *Emilia Tennyson: Younger sister. *Grutch Gobbin: Adopted father. *Gitchra Gobbin: Adopted mother. *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Cousin. *Talia Rytte: Great great grandmother *Albedo Rytte: Great great grandfather. *River Rytte: Great great uncle. *Verdona Tennyson: Great great great great grandmother. *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Cousin. *Ben Tennyson: Great great grandfather. *Carl Tennyson: Great great great grandfather. *Sandra Tennyson: Great great great grandmother. *Maxwell 'Max' Tennyson: Great great great great grandfather. *Kenny Tennyson: Great grandfather. *Araceli Rytte: Great grandmother. *Carmin Rytte: Great great Aunt. *TBD grandparents. *TBD parents. *Xendal Tennyson: Cousin. *Zane Tennyson: Great great uncle. *Natalie Tennyson: Great great aunt. *Frank Tennyson: Great great uncle. *Nanxi Xelem Zil: Great great aunt. Friends: * Roccelt Rease * Professor Paradox * Azmuth * Wolf Paradox * Rook's Descendant(s) * Tetrax Shards * Tetrax's Descendant(s) Love Interests: TBD Other: N/A for now Appearances *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Helene's signature item is her hair-clip of which Gwendolyn would always gift her a new one every time she would visit on Ourbista. * Albedo had no clue that they are related for the last time he saw her she was a newborn. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroines